Naruto  Second
by Ladea Vesia
Summary: Jaman dahulu kala   Author digetok panci  , okay-okay,.gag usah pake jaman dahulu dweh. Karena ini cerita pertama yang pake nie Fandom suka-suka diriku nech…!
1. Chapter 1

" NARUTO SECOND! "

Author : Ladea Vesia

Title : Second

Chapter : 1 (Satu)

Genre : Angst, Nyebelin,..muter-muter,..gag ada Romantisnya kok!..

Ratting : 15+

Discalimer : Baru pertama buat pake fandom ini!

Pairing : Naruto vs "…"

Song : Suju – Shake it UP!..(gag nyambung banget)

~0~

Jaman dahulu kala ( Author digetok panci ), okay-okay,.gag usah pake jaman dahulu dweh. Karena ini cerita pertama yang pake nie Fandom suka-suka diriku nech…!

Siang yang panas dan benar-benar menghabiskan cairan tubuh ( lebay! ), tapi gag segitunya sech!. Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba duduk di bawah pohon kamboja yang merupakan bascamp mereka sambil ngadem untuk menghindari dehidrasi seperti Sai yang manis yang sudah pingsan karena kekurangan cairan.

"Hey, ada yang bawa rokok?" Tanya Shikamaru menoleh kearah Kiba.

"Ini sekolah, kau tidak boleh merokok lagi di sekolah !" celotek Choji membuat Shikamaru menatapnya tidak suka.

"Ciih, hilang sudah kesenanganku!" umpat Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Ini juga demi kesehatanmu!" imbuh Naruto dengan nada malas "Kau tidak mau Temari menjauhimu bukan?"

"terserahlah!" Kata Shikamaru menghempaskan tubuhnya ke rerumputan, Temari adalah kekasihnya dan tentu saja Shikamaru akan melakukan apa saja untuk Temari, bahkan jika memang ia harus berhenti merokok.

Naruto tersenyum simpul kearah Shikamaru yang tidak tahu kalau Naruto masih melihat kearahnya. Angin perlahan bertiup, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gedung sekolah.

"HUWAAAA!" teriak Naruto yang terkejut membuat Choji, Shikamaru dan Kiba menoleh kearah Naruto "Gawat, Nyonya Tsunade menemukan kita!" Seru Naruto menunjuk kearah salah satu jendela kaca yang menampakkan wajah garang kepala sekolah mereka yang sudah menempel kekaca.

"KABUR!" teriak Kiba yang membuat kedua temannya segera mengikutinya kecuali Choji yang masih diam sambil memakan keripiknya.

~0~

"HOsh,..HOsh,..ham—pir saja kita tertangkap!" engah Kiba "iya kan Choji? CHOJI?" teriak Kiba karena Choji tidak bersama dengan mereka.

"Tidak perlu berteriak!" kata Choji yang muncul dengan santai "Nyonya Tsunade tidak menemukan kita!"

Naruto menoleh kearah Choji "Hey, apa maksudmu?"

"Nyonya Tsunade tadi melihat kearah Rocklee yang melompat masuk kehalaman sekolah!" kata Choji.

"Dari mana kau tahu, bodoh!" cela Shikamaru.

Choji memakan keripiknya banyak-banyak dan menunjuk kearah halaman sekolah. Di halaman terlihat Rocklee yang berdiri kaku dengan Nyonya Tsunade yang terlihat marah besar ditemani oleh si ketua osis KONOHAGAKUEN yaitu Neji yang diam menatap nyonya Tsunade dan Rocklee.

"kita beruntung!" kata Kiba lega.

"tidak seberuntung itu lain kali!" terdengar suara tinggi dari arah belakang mereka.

Keempatnya menoleh dan mendapati guru BP mereka berdiri tak jauh dari keempat cowok yang terkena sengatan listrik melihat guru BP mereka disana.

"KALIAN BEREMPAT KE KANTORKU SEKARANG!" teriak Orochimaru kepada empat muridnya yang membolos dan masih membeku karena sengatan listrik tegangan tinggi itu melihat tampang guru BP mereka yang sangar dan bertato itu.

~0~

Sepulang sekolah Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, dan Rocklee mendapat hukuman membersihkan GYM bersama. Nyonya Tsunade dan Pak Orochimaru sendiri yang secara langsung mengawasi kelimanya juga Neji yang dengan terpaksa mengambilkan tas kelima temannya itu.

"Sial, ini gara-gara kau Kiba!" gerutuk Naruto

"Kenapa gara-gara aku, kau yang membuatku terkejut!" elak Kiba membela diri sambil mengepel lantai.

"gara-gara kalian berdua aku batal kencan dengan Temari!" kata Shikamaru sebal.

Kiba dan Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan tidak terima, kalau bukan saran dari Shikamaru mereka tidak akan membolos dan mendapat hukuman seperti sekarang ini. Dan satu-satunya orang yang masih semangat menjalankan hukuman hanya Rocklee seorang sementara yang lain telah menebarkan aura kegelapan.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Temari saat Shikamari baru saja keluar dari gedung olahraga setelah menyelesaikan hukumannya.

"Temari? Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Shikamaru heran.

Temari menggeleng "Aku menunggumu bodoh!" seru Temari memukul kepala Shikamaru "kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau dihukum, aku tidak perlu menunggu selama ini!"

"Maaf, aku lupa!" kata Shikamaru memegangi kepalanya.

"hei-hei-hei, jangan bertengkar disini!" kata Naruto "lebih baik cepat pulang sebelum dua monster didalam melihat kita lagi.

Semua menyetujui dan segera pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Naruto berjalan menuju halte bersama dengan Neji dan Kiba. Sementara Shikamaru yang menggunakan motor sudah pulang lebih dulu bersama Temari sedangkan Choji sudah di jemput oleh ayahnya dengan truk super besar milik perusahaan keluarga Akamichi.

"Aku duluan!" kata Naruto segera masuk kedalam bus sementara kedua temannya masih menunggu bus mereka.

Naruto duduk sendirian didalam bus seperti biasanya dan sampai dirumah setelah berjalan selama lima belas menit dari halte. Rumahnya tampak seperti biasanya, tenang.

"Aku pulang!" kata Naruto setelah membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Selamat Datang!" kata ibunya dan segera menghampiri putranya dan mencium kening Naruto.

"Kau pulang terlambat!" kata Ayahnya saat Naruto masuk kedapur.

"Minato sudahlah, Naruto baru saja pulang!" sela Kushina sebelum Minato marah seperti tadi pagi "Setidaknya dia tidak terlibat masalah hari ini!"

"Tidak apa-apa ibu, lagi pula sudah lama juga ayah tidak memarahiku seperti ini!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum mengingat pekerjaan ayahnya yang selalu keluar kota.

Minato menghela nafas "Baiklah-baiklah, terserah kalian saja!" katanya membuat Kushina tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Naruto.

~0~

Naruto merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, dulu setiap ayahnya datang pasti terasa sangat menyenangkan. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi sejak pekerjaan ayahnya semakin sibuk dan membuat orangtuanya juga sering bertengkar karena hal kecil. Naruto berharap ia punya saudara tapi kenyataannya sekarang ia tidak memiliki siapapun.

-_melewati gunung lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah kesamudra, bersama teman bertualang,..._-

Ponsel naruto berdering disakunya membuat Naruto dengan malas mendudukkan diri dan mengangkat ponselnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya sama sekali.

"Hallo, aku sedang malas, jadi langsung saja tidak perlu basa basi!" kata Naruto dengan nada tidak suka.

"lagi-lagi kau tidak membaca siapa yang menghubungimu ya anak nakal?" terdengar teriakan yang memekakan telinga hingga Naruto terpaksa menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Paman Jiraiya?" seru Naruto "Ada perlu apa menghubungiku?"

"aku tidak ada perlu denganmu, hanya saja aku menghubungi ayahmu tapi tidak diangkat!" kata JIraiya masih marah "cepat kau berikan pada ayahmu!"

Naruto mendesah "Paman jalan saja sendiri, aku sedang malas!" kata Naruto tanpa berpikir.

"MEMANGNYA PONSEL BISA BERJALAN SENDIRI, DASAR ANAK BODOH CEPAT BERIKAN PADA AYAHMU!" teriak JIraiya dan langsung membuat Naruto berdiri dengan sigap dan berlari keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Saat NAruto sedang sudah berada di dekat pintu dapur, Naruto mendengar suara sedih ibunya dan membuatnya tediam ditempat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kita tidak bisa tinggal disini lagi?" kata Kusina menatap nanar suaminya.

Minato memeluk Kusina dengan lembut "Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kita sudah terlambat membayar sewa apartemen kita selama tiga bulan dan kita tidak bisa lagi tinggal disini!" kata Minato sedih "Pekerjaanku sedang sulit, dan aku berharap Jiraiya segera memberi kabar!"

"Tapi kita akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Kusina terisak.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, kita akan tinggal di apartemen lain! milik Jiraiya, katanya dia sudah tidak menggunakannya lagi karena ia mendapatkan rumah mungil di pinggir desa yang menurutnya lebih menarik!" kata Minato tersenyum pada istrinya "Dan Naruto, sedang apa kau berada di pintu seperti itu!" tegus Minato membuat Naruto terkejut dan segera masuk kedalam dapur.

Naruto menatap ayahnya kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya "Paman Jiraiya marah karena kau tidak bisa dihubungi!" katanya kemudian beralih menatap Ibunya yang berusaha tersenyum.

~0~

KArena ini cerita pertamaku maafkan jika mungkin tidak terlalu bagus!..aku belum pernah memakai fandom ini,..!

SELAMAT MEMBACA


	2. Chapter 2

" NARUTO SECOND! "

Author : Ladea Vesia

Title : Second

Chapter : 2 (Dua)

Genre : Angst, Nyebelin,..muter-muter,..gag ada Romantisnya kok!..

Ratting : 15+

Discalimer : Baru pertama buat pake fandom ini!

Pairing : Naruto vs "…"

Song : Suju – Shake it UP!..(gag nyambung banget)

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

**,…keluarga Namikaze harus pindah rumah karena kesulitan ekonomi dan beruntung ada Jiraiya seorang penulis buku kawakan yang mau menolong keluarga Namikaze dan mengijinkan keluarga Namikaze menempati apartemennya yang sudah lama tidak dia tempati,…**

~0~

"Naru-chan cepat kau bawa barang-barangmu!" seru Kushina pada anaknya.

Naruto menghela nafas "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, BU!" teriak Naruto tidak suka "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Minato yang membantu Naruto mengepak barang-barang yang sudah dicicil tadi malam dan berakhir pada hari minggu sore itu tertawa melihat wajah kesal putranya.

"Ada yang lucu?" sungut Naruto pada Minato.

Minato menggeleng "Bagi ibumu kau tidak akan pernah dewasa!" komentar Minato "ini barang terakhir!" imbuhnya menyelesaikan mengepak baju Naruto.

Naruto duduk diatas tempat tidur yang sudah tidak berseprei "Kenapa kita harus pindah secepat ini, sech?" tanyanya heran "Dan kenapa tidak membawa barang-barang kita semua, hanya sebagian saja!"

Minato yang duduk di bawah menatap Naruto dan tersenyum "Pamanmu itu memberikan barang-barangnya yang kau tahu sendiri masih bagus kepada kita, jadi kita tidak perlu membawa banyak barang!" terangnya kemudian berdiri dan membawa kardus terakhir keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas kemudian ia mengambil ponsel dan jaketnya dan ikut turun kebawah tempat dimana Ibunya sudah menunggu dengan wajah tidak sabar. Mereka segera berangkat begitu barang-barang mereka sudah diperiksa dan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Walaupun rumah mereka nantinya tidak ada yang menempati karena perjanjian antara ayahnya dan pemilik apartemen, tetap saja rasanya Naruto tidak ingin pergi karena dia suka lingkungan sekitar apartemennya yang dekat dengan rumah keluarga Choji, apartemen Kiba, juga tempat kos Shikamaru yang ada di belakang gedung apartemennya itu.

"Hai Naruto!" sapa Kiba "Aku dengar dari ibuku kau pindah ke apartemen paman Jiraiya?" tanya Kiba tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya, begitulah!" jawab Naruto datar sambil berjalan menuju tangga "Setidaknya aku tidak harus pindah ke tempat terpencil dan pindah sekolah!" imbuhnya membuat Kiba tergelak lirih.

"Aku belum pernah kesana, jadi boleh aku ikut?" tanya Kiba bersemangat.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah "terserah kau saja, Kiba!" kata Naruto malas.

Akhirnya keluarga Namikaze ditambah oleh Kiba berangkat menggunakan mini Van milik keluarga Namikaze ditambah dengan Kiba tanpa anjing peliharaannya karena Kushina alergi bulu binatang menuju ke apartemen mewah milik Jiraiya yang terkenal dengan kawasan elite itu.

~0~

"WAAAHHH! Mewah sekali!" seru Kiba terpesona saat mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Jiraiya dan sudah masuk kedalamnya.

Naruto yang sudah sering ketempat itu hanya diam saja dan membawa masuk barang-barangnya ke kamar milik Jiraiya yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Apa-apan ini?" seru Naruto saat membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat walpaper kamarnya yang merupakan bekas kamar Jiraiya semuanya adalah gambar katak besar berwarna merah dan terdapat tulisan besar bertuliskan gamabunta.

"Ahahahaha...!" Kiba tergelak hingga berjongkok melihat ruangan tersebut "Pamanmu ternyata memang aneh, aku pikir hanya diluar saja dia aneh!hahahahahha..."

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu!" Naruto menendang pantat Kiba yang langsung beringsut ke tempat tidur yang sudah tertata rapih dan melanjutkan tertawa.

Naruto yang benar-benar malas lebih memilih tidak memperdulikan gambar di kamarnya dan sekarang ia membawa masuk semua barang-barangnya dan meletakkan barang-barangnya di tempatnya, kemudian membawa keluar kardus-kardus kosong untuk disimpan digudang apartemen yang terletak di lantai dua yang dulunya tempat Jiraiya mencari inspirasi.

"Tempat ini benar-benar keren!" kata Kiba untuk keseratus kalinya.

Naruto melirik Kiba yang sedang makan keripik sementara dirinya terlentang di tempat tidur "Kau tahu, aku lebih suka di rumah!" kata Naruto malas.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula Paman Jiraiya sudah berbaik hati menolong keluargamu!" Kiba tersenyum "Dan bagaimana dengan lingkungan di sekitar sini, aku jadi penasaran!"

Naruto mendudukan diri diatas tempat tidur "Benar juga!" seringainya kembali bersemangat "Ayo kita cari tahu!"

"Ayo!" Kiba menyetujui.

Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju pintu, mereka berpamitan dan akan kembali saat makan malam. Gedung apartemen tersebut benar-benar mewah dan membuat dua anak aneh itu penasaran dan melihat kesana- kemari, naik turun dengan lift berulang kali, memenceti semua tombol yang ada disana, berlarian di taman yang ada di bagian bawah gedung, yah pokoknya semua kegiatan yang gag penting banget buat dilakuain.

"Aku capek!" kata Naruto setelah berlarian karena memencet bel pintu beberapa apartemen.

Kiba mengangguk menyetujui dan mereka duduk di bangku dekat tempat mesin penjual air minum dan membeli dua kaleng orange juice dan meminumnya sambil menikmati suasana dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"NARUTO? KIBA?" terdengar teriakan yang membuat mereka langsung menyemburkan orange juice mereka.

Naruto menyenggol lengan Kiba "Hey, aku tidak salah dengarkan kalau ada yang memanggil kita berdua?" ucapnya setengah berbisik pada Kiba.

Kiba mengangguk "Kurasa tidak, namaku juga di sebut-sebut!" Kiba ikut berbisik.

"Entah kenapa suara itu membuatku teringat pada Pak Orochimaru!" kata Naruto dan diberi anggukkan setuju oleh Kiba.

~BLETAK-BLETAK~

Orochimaru memukul kepala dua murid disekolahnya itu "Jadi kalian berdua yang memencet bel di apartemenku, hah?" seru Orochimaru marah.

Naruto dan Kiba memegangi kepala mereka dan melihat Orochimaru menatap mereka dengan garang berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Dasar anak-anak nakal! Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanyanya kesal.

Naruto menoleh kearah Kiba yang juga menoleh kearahnya saling tukar pandang heran.

"Bapak sendiri sedang apa disini?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKANKU YA? AKU TINGGAL DISINI BODOH!" teriak Orochimaru membuat semua orang yang ada melihat kearahnya.

"APA BAPAK TINGGAL DISINI?" Teriak Naruto tidak kalah keras dan menarik perhatian smeua orang.

~BLETAK~

"Jangan berteriak didepanku!" tukas Orochimaru tegas "Aku memang tinggal disini sejak lama, kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" tuntutnya.

"Naruto mulai hari ini tinggal disini!" kata Kiba polos.

Orochimaru mengerutkan dahinya "Tinggal disini? Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Orochimaru.

"Hari Orochi-chan!" panggil Jiraiya yang baru keluar dari lift "Wah ada Naruto dan Kiba juga rupanya!"

Orochimaru menatap Jiraiya tidak juga karena di panggil seperti itu "Sudah lama kau tidak kembali kemari!" kata Orochimaru datar "Dan rupanya kau mengenal anak-anak nakal ini juga?" imbuhnya melirik Naruto dan Kiba.

"Wah, tentu saja aku mengenal mereka! Naruto itu keponakanku!" terang Jiraiya senang "Dia dan keluarganya akan menempati apartemenku sekarang!"

Orochimaru mendengus "Cih, sekarang semuanya jelas!" gumamnya "Aku tidak akan peduli lagi, permisi!" kata Orochimaru langsung pergi begitu saja.

Naruto dan Kiba melongo melihat kepergian Orochimaru yang terlihat seperti menghindari seseorang itu. Tapi kemudian perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh Jiraiya.

"Paman, sebenarnya siapa saja yang tinggal disini?" tanya Naruto menatap Jiraiya penuh curiga.

Jiraiya memegangi dagunya "tidak banyak, seingatku hanya ada Aku, Orochimaru, Tsunade, kemudian keluarga Hyuga, entahlah, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan semua orang disini!" terangnya santai "memang kenapa?" tanya menatap Naruto dan Kiba yang sudah membuka mulut mereka dari lebar-lebar.

"AKU TIDAK MAU TINGGAL DISINI!" teriak Naruto.

~0~

"Wah,wah,wah! Senang sekali bisa tinggal berdekatan denganmu ya Naruto!" kata Tsunade yang sudah setengah mabuk saat makan malam karena Orochimaru mengundang beberapa tetangga mereka untuk acara selamat datang tetangga baru.

Naruto yang jiwanya sudah setengah melayang hanya bisa terpuruk disudut ruangan sementara Kiba sudah kembali bersemangat karena banyak makanan yang bisa dia makan.

"Hidupku hancur sudah!" gumam Naruto menderita di pojokan.

Sementara itu Neji hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kesedihan temannya itu.

"Hey Neji, anak itu temanmu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Neji menunjuk kearah Naruto "maksudmu anak dengan aura kegelapan disana itu?" tanya Neji memastikan karena tidak biasanya adiknya itu penasaran dengan teman-temannya.

Hinata mengangguk, ini pertama kalinya Hinata melihat anak SMA dengan rambut pirang menyala seperti Naruto dan menurutnya itu lucu.

"Dia Naruto Namikaze, anak nakal yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu!" terang Neji.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk paham, maklum saja kalau dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto karena Hinata masuk kelas khusus KONAGAKUEN dan jarang bertemu dengan anak-anak kelas regular seperti teman-teman Neji yang bisa di katakan aneh.

"Jadi dia yang membuat masalah dengan Sasuke ya?" kata Hinata memastikan.

"Ya begitulah, dia memang suka seenaknya sendiri!" kata Neji melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Hey, Naruto ayo makan!" ajak Kiba menyeret Naruto "Wah ada Ramen!" seru Kiba.

"RAMEN?,..MANA RAMEN!" seru Naruto langsung celingak-celinguk dan mengambil dua mangkuk besar ramen dan mulai memakannya.

Neji memegangi dahinya sambil menggelengkan kepala "Dasar, Naruto!" gumamnya.

"Anak yang menarik!" gumam Hinata.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Neji kepada Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun!" ucapnya berpura-pura makan tapi ia terus melirik kearah Naruto.

Sasuke adalah ketua murid kelas khusus dan tidak ada yang berani menentang Sasuke, dan Naruto pernah menantang Sasuke adu makan dan sudah tentu Naruto yang menang dan sebagai hukuman yang kalah Sasuke harus mau menjadi pelayan Naruto selama satu minggu dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke merasa kehilangan harga diri...tapi...

~0~

**Author NOte:**

**Jiah,..ini kayak kehidupan nyata banget sech!...hahaha...tapi,...kata tapinya itu hlo,...hmmm,...xixixi...*Devil Smile*...Aku akan mencoba menjadikan ini sebuah cerita yang menarik,..semoga berhasil,..amin..**


	3. Chapter 3

" NARUTO SECOND! "

Author : Ladea Vesia

Title : Second

Chapter : 3 ( Tiga )

Genre : Angst, Nyebelin,..muter-muter,..gag ada Romantisnya kok!..

Ratting : 15+

Discalimer : Baru pertama buat pake fandom ini!

Pairing : Naruto vs "…"

Song : Suju – BONAMANA!..(gag nyambung banget)

Cerita Sebelumnya :

...Di apartemen yang baru Naruto mendapat kejutan karena ternyata keluarganya satu gedung apartemen dengan kepala sekolah, guru bpnya, dan ketua osis penegak kebenaran di sekolahnya, tapi itu tak jadi soal karena diam-diam ada yang menyukainya...

~0~

"Ahahahahahah,..hahahahhaha,...!"

Tawa Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, dan Ino mendengar cerita kepindahan Naruto dari Kiba. Naruto sendiri memilih untuk tidak berkomentar dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan perasaan kesal ia berjalan sendirian menuju pohon kamboja yang merupakan basecamp ia dan teman-temannya.

"Dasar menyebalkan, aku menderita kenapa mereka malah menertawakanku seperti ini?" gerutuk Naruto berbicara sendiri "Benar-benar sial, aku tidak bisa membolos lagi sekarang, Nyonya Tsunade pasti akan langsung melaporkanku pada orangtuaku! Aaaaaaaarggh,..menyebalkan!"

Naruto menatap langit cerah diatasnya, hari itu cerah berawan dan pikirannya melayang membayangkan tentang gula-gula kapas dan itu benar-benar membuatnya menjadi lapar. Hmm,...( Author lagi pengen gula-gula kapas ).

"Sudah aku katakan aku tidak memiliki maksud apapun!" kata Hinata membuat Naruto menoleh dan melihat Hinata dan Neji terlihat sedang berbicara serius, tidak ada yang menyadari Naruto yang berada dibawa naungan pohon kamboja.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau memiliki rencana yang tidak bisa aku terima!" seru Neji tegas "Aku kakakmu dan kau harus menurut apa kata-kataku, ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri!"

Neji yang marah meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja membuat Hinata berteriak kesal dan menendang apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Naruto memperhatikan Hinata dari kegelapan yang menyembunyikan dirinya dan terkekeh geli melihat adik temannya itu mengumpat tentang Neji yang bahkan belum pernah didengar oleh Naruto.

"Dasar tukang tidur, sok cool, payah! Ngakunya cowok tapi kok suka koleksi barang warna ungu!" umpat Hinata menendang kaleng bekas didekatnya.

"hahaha,.." tawa Naruto terdengar juga oleh Hinata "Tak kusangka keluarga Hyuga bisa juga marah-marah seperti itu!" katanya kemudian menunjukkan diri pada Hinata yang terlihat bingung.

"Namikaze?" gumam Hinata tapi Naruto bisa mendengarnya.

"Yo,.panggil aku Naruto saja!" kata Naruto tersenyum memamerkan gigi bertaringnya.

Hinata yang awalnya ragu kemudian ikut tersenyum "Jadi kau mendengarkan kami dari tadi?" tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya "Tidak sepenuhnya, aku hanya mendengar saat kau berteriak saja!" kata Naruto asal.

"Oh, syukurlah!" kata Hinata lirih, kemudian menatap kearah Naruto penuh tanya "Hee,..kau sendiri? Tidak bersama teman-temanmu?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya "Aku sedang sebal dengan mereka hari ini! Mereka itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutuk Naruto lebay "Bisanya Cuma menertawakan penderitaan orang saja! Huuuh!"

Hinata tertawa manis "Kau itu benar-benar cowok suram!" komentar Hinata.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi "Aku ini bukan cowok suram, hanya saja nasibku sedang tidak baik!" gerutuk Naruto dengan nada sebal sambil membuat muka.

"Hey, Hyuga, sedang apa kau disini? Bel sudah berbunyi?" sela Sasuke membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut "Dan kau anak aneh sedang apa disini bersama dengan Hyuga?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dingin.

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu, aku akan segera ke kelas!" kata Hinata segera berlari pergi "Naruto senang bisa berbicara denganmu!"

"tidak masalah!" Naruto melambai pada Hinata.

Sasuke memberikan tatapan sinis pada Naruto "Jadi kau sekarang bersama dengan Hyuga?" tanyanya.

"Terserah aku mau dengan siapa saja, apa pedulimu anak sombong!" cela Naruto "Melihatmu membuatku semakin sebal saja!" ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap Naruto masih dengan tatapan dingin.

~0~

Naruto berjalan sepanjang koridor yang sudah sepi, dia sedang malas masuk kelas mengingat teman-temannya menertawakannya karena dia pindah ke gedung apartemen yang sama dengan nyonya Tsunade dan pak Orochimaru.

"Ah, Naruto untung sekali bertemu denganmu!" kata Sakura yang muncul dari ruang kesehatan membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto bersemangat, sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalo Naruto itu suka pada Sakura.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu mengangkat almari disana dan memindahkannya!" kata Sakura "tidak ada yang membantuku!"

Naruto tersenyum "Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu!" kata Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya "Ada Naruto pasti semua beres! Sudah biar aku saja!"

=====00000000

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,,...! UGHhhhhhhh,...!" Naruto berusaha mengangkat almari untuk kesembilan kalinya dan benda itu tidak bergeming sama sekali membuatnya berkeringat.

"Butuh bantuanku tidak?" tanya Sakura memastikan apa Naruto bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"tidak, tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri!" tolak Naruto "Aku hanya baru pemanasan!" elaknya "Ughhh,...!" ~duuuuuudt~~~

Naruto langsung membatu sementara Sakura menatap Naruto keheranan. Jika boleh jujur Naruto sebenarnya tidak bisa mengangkat benda itu sendirian.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi.

"SASUKE?" seru Sakura girang "Aku tidak bisa mengangkat lemari itu, aku meminta bantuan Naruto, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa membantu!" kata Sakura menatap tidak suka pada Naruto kemudian menjadi berbinar-binar saat menatap Sasuke.

Naruto menatap kearah Sasuke dan membuang muka, tapi akhirnya ia dan Sasuke bekerja sama untuk memindahkan almari. Sakura langsung memberi Sasuke air mineral sementara Naruto terpaksa mengambil sendiri dan duduk di sofa ruang kesehatan dengan sebal sementara Sakura sudah heboh sendiri. Bahkan Naruto tidak melirik kearah Sakura dan Sasuke sedikitpun.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke!" kata Sakura.

"Aku juga membantu tahu!" sela Naruto tidak terima.

Sakura menatap sebal kearah Naruto "Kau itu, kalau tidak ada Sasuke mana bisa kau bekerja sendiri! Dasar Sok!" celanya membuat Naruto menatap Sasuke semakin tidak suka.

"Cih, Aku juga tidak akan bisa mengangkatnya jika tidak ada Naruto! Jadi berhenti berwajah manis didepanku seperti itu, kau itu menjijikkan!" kata Sasuke membuat Sakura langsung membatu dan menjadi pasir ditiup angin (itu bahasa lebaynya),.

"A-apa? A-aku menji-ji-jikan?" ulang Sakura "Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Ya, aku jijik melihatmu cewek tolol!" kata Sasuke menatap Sakura tidak suka.

Air mata merebak membasahi mata Sakura dan Sakura berlari menangis meninggalkan Sasuke yang tidak memperdulikan Sakura menangi sama sekali dan membuat Naruto sangat geram, cewek yang disukainya dihina seperti itu.

~THUK~

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang dilempar Naruto kaleng juice "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" seru Sasuke.

"Kau itu benar-benar tidak sopan mengatai perempuan seperti itu!" teriak Naruto "Dasar orang sombong aneh!" imbuhnya dan bermaksud mengejar Sakura tapi Sasuke manahan lengannya "Kau mau apa lagi?"

Sasuke diam sejenak menatap Naruto dan tiba-tiba ia memeluk Naruto yang berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan memukul wajah Sasuke hingga bibir Sasuke berdarah "Kau itu benar-benar tidak waras!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak gila!" kata Sasuke dengan nada rendah "Apa kau belum paham juga dengan apa yang aku lakukan?"

Naruto menjaga jarak jauh-jauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri "Apa? Memang apa maksudmu dengan memelukku? Aku tidak tertarik padamu!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyeka darah dibibirnya, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto dan dengan gerakan super cepat dan membuat Naruto tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan ganas dan membuat Naruto terkena sengatan listrik kilat dan secara langsung melempar tubuh Sasuke hingga menghantam dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Naruto kesal "Kau mau mempermalukanku hah? Aku ini masih normal bodoh!"

Sasuke berdiri tegak kemudian menatap Naruto "Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi!" kata Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto! Sejak pertama aku melihatmu!" terang Sasuke.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya "Selain sombong ternyata kau ini suka mempermainkan orang! Aku semakin membencimu saja,..Cih!" cela Naruto.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu!" kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli padamu, kau telah menyakiti Sakura! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku menyukai Sakura? Jika kau menyakitinya aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" ancam Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam membeku ditempatnya.

~0~

Naruto berlarian mencari Sakura hingga rela masuk kekamar mandi perempuan tapi tidak menemukan Sakura disana. Naruto terus berkeliling hingga akhirnya ia menemukan Sakura sedang menangis diatap sekolah, duduk memeluk kakinya terisak.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto menatap Sakura sedih.

Sakura melirik kearah Naruto "Apa aku ini menjijikan hingga Sasuke begitu membenciku?" kata Sakura terisak.

Naruto menelan ludah "kau sama sekali tidak menjijikan, justru Sasuke-lah yang buta tidak menyukai gadis secantik dirimu!" kata Naruto mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Tapi dia mengatakan aku ini menjijikkan!" kata Sakura menatap Naruto yang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Bagiku kau tidak menjijikkan! Aku menyukaimu Sakura!" kata Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil nyengir "Masa kau tidak peduli dengan pendapatku!"

Sakura menatap Naruto tidak percaya kemudian menghapus air matanya "Benar juga, kalau aku menjijikkan kau tidak mungkin mengejarku!" kata Sakura "Kau itu bodoh Naruto!"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi "aku bodoh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti "Aku tidak pernah mendapat nilai jelak di mata pelajaran, walau pun aku bukan anak kelas khusus seperti si Sasuke yang kau anggap sempurna itu!"

Sakura tertawa "Bukan itu maksudku!" ucapnya terkekeh "Kau itu bodoh sekali, jelas-jelas aku menyukai Sasuke tapi kenapa kau masih mengejarku!"

"Entahlah," komentar Naruto "Tapi Sakura, jika kau bersamaku aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa sedih seperti yang Sasuke lakukan padamu! Aku berjanji!" kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu Naruto!" kata Sakura "Aku hanya menyukaimu menjadi teman!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu dan terus berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku!" kata Naruto gampang sekali.

Sakura menunduk "Gampang sekali sech dia mengucapkan hal seperti itu?" gumam Sakura.

Naruto mulai berceloteh sendiri dan membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik.

~0~

~Kraup-kraup-kraup~

"Hey Naruto, seharian tadi kau kemana? Kenapa tidak muncul di kelas?" tanya Choji.

Saat ini Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, dan Ino sedang berada di apartemen baru Naruto. Mereka menganggapnya pesta rumah baru.

"Ada sedikit urusan!" cengir Naruto.

"Huummm!" terdengar desahan Ino yang sedang melihat foto Sasuke di album buatan Ino yang suka membawa kamera kemana-mana itu.

Shikamaru melirik album Ino dan berdesak "Ck..apa yang kau suka dari cowok aneh seperti itu sech?" tanya Shikamaru "Apa bagusnya si Uchiha kecil aneh itu?"

Begitu mendengar nama Uchiha, bulu kuduk Naruto langsung meremang mengingat ciumananya dengan Sasuke tadi siang dan membuatnya ingin mencuci bibirnya dengan bergalon-galon air kalau bisa. Sementara Ino memukul Shikamaru dengan bantal.

"Jangan pernah menghina Sasuke-ku!" ancam Ino.

"Sejak kapan dia jadi milikmu? Kau bahkan tidak pernah terlihat bersamanya!" kata Choji yang kemudian ber-high five dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Memang kenapa? Dia itu pangeran sekolah dan aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya!" kata Ino bersemangat.

"Dasar cewek aneh!" ejek Kiba "benarkan Akamaru!" ~GUK~...Akamaru menyetujui kata-kata Kiba.

Ino melempari Kiba dengan buku-buku yang ada sementara Naruto masih diam tidak berkomentar padahal dulunya dia sering berkomentar jelek tentang Sasuke yang sangat tidak disukainya itu.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Tidak biasanya kau diam saja!" komentar Temari.

Naruto menoleh kearah Temari dengan wajah pucatnya "tidak apa-apa, aku mau ketoilet dulu!" katanya dan buru-buru kabur dari kamarnya membuat semua orang keheranan.

~0~

0...Buat pecinta Narusasu dan Naruhina,..karena aku bingung bagaimana membuatnya aku membuat ceritanya seperti ini saja yaw,...walau ada Sakura tapi nantinya dia tidak akan aku gunakan,..para penggemar Sakura maafkan aku ya!...*bungkuk minta maaf sebelum ditimpukin*


	4. Chapter 4

" NARUTO SECOND! "

Author : Ladea Vesia

Title : Second

Chapter : 4 (Empat)

Genre : Angst, Nyebelin,..muter-muter,..gag ada Romantisnya kok!..

Ratting : 15+

Discalimer : Baru pertama buat pake fandom ini!

Pairing : Naruto vs "…"

Song : Suju – Super Girl..(gag nyambung banget)

Cerita sebelumnya :

...Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto yang dianggap Naruto sebagai permainan dari Sasuke untuk mengerjainya. Naruto berjanji pada Sakura akan terus menunggu Sakura sampai gadis itu bisa mencintainya,..tapi apa mungkin,,..?...

~0~

~Kricik-kricik-kricik-kricik~

"Cih, Sasuke kau membuatku jijik !" umpat Naruto mencuci dan menggumuri bibir dan mulutnya, masih terasa jelas saat lidah Sasuke masuk kedalam mulutnya dan membuat ingin muntah saking jijiknya.

_-Melewati gunung, lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah,..kesamudra...-_

Ponsel Naruto berdering, Naruto melihat layar ponselnya dan hanya tertulis privat number. Sebelum mengangkatnya Naruto mengeringkan bibirnya dengan handuk kemudian mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Dengan Naruto disini? Ini siapa? Paman Jiraiya?" tanya Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu!" terdengar suara Sasuke diseberang kemudian telepon terputus.

Bulu kuduk Naruto kembali meremang dan ia merasa lebih buruk dari pada tadi. Ia merasa harus menceritakan masalah ini pada seseorang. Naruto duduk di kloset yang ditutup cukup lama sambil memikirkan siapa orang yang bisa diajaknya berkompromi. Dia tidak akan menggunakan Choji karena kalau ada yang memeri Choji makanan maka apapun rahasia yang ada akan terucap, tidak mungkin juga bercerita pada Kiba karena dia sangat ember melebihi Ino dan Temari.

"Kurasa Shikamaru paling tepat!" gumam Naruto kemudian mengetik sms dan mengirimkannya pada Shikamaru yang berisi untuk menemuinya di toilet.

Lima menit kemudian terdengar ketukan dari luar dan terlihat wajah bosan Shikamaru seperti biasanya. Naruto buru-buru menyuruh Shikamaru masuk kekamar mandi dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari, hampir saja anak yang lain curiga!" kata Shikamaru.

Naruto tidak langsung mengatakan semuanya ia berpikir sebelum mengataknya pada Shikamaru "Shikamaru apa jika seseorang memelukmu dan tiba-tiba menciummu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang orang itu?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru berpikir sejenak "Aku pasti berpikir orang itu sudah gila dan tidak waras!" jawabnya.

"Selain pemikiran itu?" kata Naruto.

"Kurasa orang itu menyukaiku!" katanya santai tapi kemudian ia membelalak kearah Naruto "Jangan katakan ada yang memeluk dan menciumu dengan tiba-tiba?"

Naruto menghela nafas berat dan menceritakan semua kejadian pada Shikamaru dengan lebih detail dan membuat Shikamaru terbelalak tidak percaya, tapi kemudian Shikamaru berencana untuk mencaritahu tentang Sasuke karena kebetulan kediaman Uchiha cukup dekat dengan tempat Shikamaru bekerja sambilan yaitu di ramen ichiraku.

Naruto sangat berterima kasih kepada Shikamaru dan berjanji akan mentraktir apapun yang disukai oleh Shikamaru jika Shikamaru berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentang Sasuke.

~0~

Setelah mengantar teman-temannya sampai keluar gedung apartemen Naruto bermaksud langsung kembali ke apartemen dan langsung tidur, tapi ia melihat Hinata berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hinata kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Naruto," kata Hinata "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu!"

Naruto menatap heran kearah Hinata "memang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku!" tanya Naruto.

Hinata awalnya terlihat ragu tapi akhirnya ia menetapkan tekad "Aku tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke menciummu!" ucap Hinata.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto segera membekap mulut Hinata dan membawa gadis itu hingga kekamarnya dan memastikan semuanya tidak ada orang yang mendengarkan.

"Naruto, aku tidak bisa bernafas!" kata Hinata dan Naruto buru-buru melepaskan bekapannya.

"Maaf," kata Naruto "Jadi kau melihat kejadian itu? Apa kau mendengar ucapannya Sasuke juga?"

Hinata mengangguk "Aku juga terkejut, aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke seperti itu!" kata Hinata "Aku khawatir kau jadi stress jadi aku mau membantumu!"

Naruto menghela nafas menatap Hinata sangat berterima kasih "Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak bisa merepotkanmu, bisa-bisa Neji memberiku masalah!" kata Naruto tersenyum.

"Neji, tidak akan tahu, aku janji!" kata Hinata.

"Tapi Shikamaru sudah akan membantuku!" tolak Naruto "Lagi pula ini masalahku!"

Hinata diam menatap Naruto, tapi akhirnya dia menyerah memaksa Naruto dan akan membantu Naruto secara diam-diam.

~0~

Jika bukan karena sudah di marahi oleh ayahnya, maka Naruto tidak akan pernah mau disuruh ke sekolah hari ini. Dengan perasaan was-was ia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Sesampainya di kelas di dikejutkan oleh sebuah buket bunga yang tergeletak diatas mejanya membuatnya kebingungan.

"Hey, siapa yang meletakkan ini disini?" tanya Naruto pada anak-anak yang disana dan semuanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu, sudah ada disini sejak pagi tadi!" jawab Ino tersenyum "Kurasa itu dari penggemarmu, Naruto!"

Mendengar kata penggemar entah kenapa pikiran Naruto melayang pada Sasuke dan bulukuduknya kembali meremang "Hey Ino, jangan asal bicara ya kau!" teriak Naruto "Lebih baik aku buang saja!"

Ino menahan Naruto "Kenapa harus dibuang, untukku saja!" kata Ino tersenyum.

"Ambil saja kalau kau mau!" kata Naruto menatap jijik kearah buket bunga didepannya yang kemudian segera diambil oleh Ino.

Buket bunga itu semakin membuat mood Naruto semakin buruk saja, ditambah lagi Shikamaru tidak masuk sekolah karena jam pertama sudah berlalu tapi Shikamaru tidak muncul juga.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kiba heran melihat Naruto yang semakin hari semakin tidak bersemangat "Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku!"

Naruto melirik kearah Kiba menilai, dan sebelum ia berbicara, Ino sudah angkat bicara lebih dulu.

"Mana mau Naruto bercerita pada ember bocor sepertimu!" ejek Ino.

Kiba menatap Ino marah "Aku ini bukan ember bocor!" seru Kiba kesal "Dasar cewek sok seksi, kau tahu tidak kau itu justru membuat para cowok takut tahu!"

"Jangan menghinaku ya!" seru Ino memukul Kiba "Kau sendiri apa? Dasar pecinta anjing yang suka menyalak!"

"Dasar cewek berlemak yang tidak sadar diri!"

"berlemak? Pelatih anjing amatiran!"

"monter bedak tebal!"

"Baumu seperti air kencing binatang!"

"Tukang foto murahan yang sok cantik!"

"BERHENTI!" teriak Naruto "Bisa tidak kalian tidak bertengkar? Aku sedang pusing!" serunya kemudian meninggalkan kelas.

Kiba mengikuti Naruto keluar dari kelas dan terus mengumpat.

Saat melewati lorong tanpa disengaja Naruto melihat Sasuke berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya dan terlihat dingin seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa kemarahan yang ia rasakan malah semakin menjadi dan membuatnya menatap marah kearah Sasuke. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap saat mereka berpapasan. Naruto mendengus dan berjalan lebih cepat membuat Kiba heran dan mengikuti Naruto sementara itu Sasuke diam ditempat ia dan Naruto berpapasan.

"Hey, Naruto! Kenapa Si Uchiha berhenti seperti itu? Dia menatap kearah kita terus!" kata Kiba menunjuk arah belakang dengan ibu jarinya sambil sesekali menoleh tapi Naruto tetap diam tanpa mau menoleh sampai mereka tiba di bascamp mereka, pohon kamboja belakang sekolah.

Naruto menghenyakkan diri didekat pohon dan mengdengus untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kiba berdiri menatap Naruto heran "Aku tidak tahu kau punya masalah apa, dan aku tahu kau tidak akan menceritakannya padaku! Tapi setidaknya beri aku alasan agar aku diam!" kata Kiba menghela nafas.

Naruto menoleh kearah Kiba "Jika kau banyak bicara kau akan menemukan Akamaru sudah menjadi hotdog!" ucap Naruto memberialasan pada Kiba.

Kiba mengangkat kedua bahunya "Baiklah, aku terima alasan itu!" kata Kiba duduk disebelah Naruto "Disini sejuk sekali!" desahnya lega.

Naruto hanya diam kemudian menikmati semilir angin dan mereka berdua tertidur.

~0~

"NA-RU-TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Teriakan menggelegar Nyonya Tsunade membuat seluruh sekolah berguncang hebat "KI-BAAAAAAAAAA!" lanjutnya membuat Kiba tersentak dan langsung melesat sejauh sepuluh meter kebelakang sementara Naruto mengusap-usap matanya malas.

"Nyo—nyonya Tsunade!" seru Kiba terkejut.

Nyonya Tsunade menatap kedua muridnya yang membolos dan ketahuan itu dengan garang "KALIAN DI HUKUM MEMBERSIHKAN SELURUH KELAS YANG ADA DI LANTAI DASAR SELAMA SEMINGGU! SETIAP PULANG SEKOLAH!" teriaknya mengerikan dan membuat Naruto berjengit dan mundur sampai kesamping Kiba.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau ada Nyonya Tsunade?" kata Naruto kearah Kiba.

"Mana aku sempat memberitahumu, aku sendiri juga terkejut!" elak Kiba.

"Haah,..Nyonya Tsunade semakin mirip Naga saja kalau marah!" ejek Naruto berbisik.

Kiba terkikik geli "Sayangnya tidak ada Api yang menyembur!" imbuhnya juga berbisik.

Naruto ikut tertawa "Naga tua!" komentarnya.

"Oh, jadi aku naga Tua ya?" tiba-tiba Nyonya Tsunade sudah berada didekat mereka "DASAR ANAK-ANAK NAKAL! HUKUMAN KALIAN DI TAMBAH DENGAN MEMBERSIHKAN GEDUNG OLAHRAGA!" Teriak Nyonya Tsunade menggunakan toa dan membuat Naruto dan Kiba menutup telinga mereka sampai berjongkok.

Yah, begitulah nasib Naruto dan Kiba yang mendapat hukuman. Apa mungkin hukuman mereka berjalan dengan mulus?

~0~

"Semuanya sudah pulang !" desah Kiba "Hey Naruto, aku buang sampah dulu ya!" ucapnya kemudian pergi keluar menyeret tong sampah keluar dari kelas terakhir yang mereka bersihkan.

Naruto menghela nafas lega kemudian meregangkan otot-ototnya karena dari tadi ia menyapu dan mengepel lantai sementara Kiba membuang sampah dan membersihkan debu dan jendela. Naruto berjalan keluar kelas untuk mengembalikan peralatan kebersihan ke ruang peralatan. Semua anak sudah pulang dan Naruto menikmati rasa sepinya itu, sampai tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah orang dibelakangnya.

Naruto menoleh dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana, sampai akhirnya ia mengembalikan peralatan bersih-bersih. Setelah mengecek tidak ada yang tertinggal, Naruto keluar dari ruang peralatan kemudian ia berbalik untuk mengunci pintu dan saat berbalik untuk pergi,..

"WUAAA!" seru Naruto terkejut saat melihat Sasuke sudah berada didepannya.

Sasuke manatap Naruto heran "Sedang apa kau disekolah malam-malam begini?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas lega "Aku sedang dihukum!" jawab Naruto datar "Sudah ya aku pergi dulu!" Kata Naruto lagi kemudian beranjak pergi.

Langkah Naruto berhenti saat tiba-tiba Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangannya dan membuat tubuh Naruto berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto langsung menjauh tapi Sasuke kembali menariknya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke membuat Naruto teringat kejadian tentang Sakura.

Naruto menatap tajam kearah Sasuke "Apa menurutmu aku akan memaafkan perbuatanmu pada Sakura?" tuntut Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan pergelangan tangan Naruto "Apa bagusnya dengan gadis murahan itu sehingga kau menyukainya?" ucap Sasuke tidak suka.

"Jangan pernah menyebut Sakura gadis murahan!" teriak Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak "Aku menyukainya, dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya?"

"Jadi begitu, itu alasan aku memberikan bunga dariku keorang lain? Kau masih tidak bisa memaafkan aku?" kata Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus "Cih, aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu dengan bunga itu! Kau pikir aku peduli?" ucap Naruto membuang muka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" kata Sasuke "Aku akan membuatmu memaafkanku, tanpa aku harus meminta maaf pada gadis menyebalkan itu!"

Naruto tidak menggubris kata-kata Sasuke "Aku tidak peduli dengamu! Dan jangan pernah berani membuat menangis Sakura!" ancam Naruto kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam menatap kepergian Naruto.

Sasuke tergelak "Naruto, kau semakin hari, semakin manis saja!" gumam Sasuke kemudian pergi.

~0~

"Aduh, badanku sakit semua!" keluh Naruto saat Kushina, ibunya menggosok punggungnya dengan obat gosok.

"Kau itu selalu saja membuat masalah!" tegur Minato "Kalau nilaimu masih jelek maka aku akan meminta Nyonya Tsunade untuk memberimu private mata pelajaran!"

"TIDAK!" teriak Naruto terduduk kemudian membeku dan kembali berbaring karena badannya masih sakit "Aku tidak akan mendapatkan nilai jelek!"

Kushina menggelengkan kepala "Jangan membolos selama pelajaran!" katanya menuangkan obat gosok ketangannya.

Naruto mendengus sebal dan memilih tidak berkomentar.

-bib-bib-bib-

Ponsel Naruto berdering, Naruto menatap layar ponselnya dan melihat ada sebuah pesan dari Shikamaru.

Sender : Shika-maru Miskin

Date : ******

Temui aku di tempat Choji.

Shika-maru Kaya...cepat ganti namaku di phone bookmu!,..o\m/o

NAruto menghela nafas kemudian mendudukkan diri menatap ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran.

"Ayah, aku akan pergi ke tempat Choji!" kata Naruto malas sambil mengenakan kausnya kembali.

"hmm! Jangan sampai pulang lewat jam 10~!" Minato tetap menatap korannya.

Naruto berjalan malas meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan pergi kekamarnya mengambil dompet dan jaketnya kemudian ia pergi keluar apartemen dan mengendarai motor milik Jiraiya yang di pinjamkannya padanya untuk sementara. Sebenarnya bukan motor laki-laki tapi mungkin aku tulis sekuter matic berwarna merah dengan gambar katak plus helem berbentuk seperti kepala katak berwarna merah hijau.

"Apa yang ingin di katakan Shimaru ya?" gumam Naruto mengendarai sekuter Jiraiya dengan santai.

Saat melewati taman, ia melihat Sakura berjalan sambil membawa banyak belanjaan. Naruto menatap dari jauh ingin membantu, tapi dia juga ingin sekali cepat bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Tapi kata hatinya berkata lain.

"Sakura! Perlu aku bantu?" seru Naruto berhenti tepat didekat Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi "Naruto?" seru Sakura "Tidak perlu, rumahku sudah dekat!" tolaknya.

"Begitu, tapi aku ikhlas membantumu!" tawar Naruto nyengir khasnya.

Sakura menggeleng "Ujung sana sudah rumahku!" kata Sakura "Tapi memang kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya "Aku mau pergi ke tempat Choji! Kau mau ikut?" kata-kata Naruto yang terakhir itu membuat Naruto kesal pada dirinya sendiri, dan ia berharap Sakura berkata tidak. Naruto menyesali perkataannya.

~0~

Author Note : Aku semakin...bingung,..BAGAIMANA CARANYA UNTUK MEMBUAT SEBUAH CERITA MENJADI MENARIK.


	5. Chapter 5

" NARUTO SECOND! "

Author : Ladea Vesia

Title : Second

Chapter : 5 (Lima)

Genre : Angst, Nyebelin,..muter-muter,..gag ada Romantisnya kok!..

Ratting : 15+

Discalimer : Baru pertama buat pake fandom ini!

Pairing : Naruto vs "…"

Song : Suju –Its You..(gag nyambung banget)

Cerita sebelumnya :

Naruto meminta bantuan Shikamaru untuk mencaritahu tentak Sasuke. Hinata yang diam-diam berniat membantunya juga Naruto mendapat hukuman karena membolos dan tertidur. Shimaru menyuruhnya datang kerumah Choji,..apa Shikamaru berhasil mencaritahu tentang Sasuke?..Tapi ditengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Sakura,..bagaimana jadinya?

~0~

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang sudah terlanjut mengajak Sakura ke tempat Choji.

"Sakura, cepat!" terdengar seruan dari ibu Sakura yang membuat Naruto lega.

Sakura menatap Naruto bersedih "Sepertinya tidak bisa, lain kali saja!" kata Sakura kemudian berlari dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas lega kemudian kembali mengendarai sekuter Jiraiya menuju rumah Choji. Disana hanya ada Shikamaru, Choji, dan Neji.

"Kenapa Neji ada disini?" seru Naruto dari atas sekuter menunjuk kearah Neji.

Neji menatap bengis kearah Naruto "Sudah pasti aku mau membantumu!" katanya ketus "Shikamaru sudah menceritakan padaku, tidak masalah aku membantumu!"

Naruto menatap curiga kearah Neji "Neji yang aku kenal tidak akan pernah mau membantu orang lain secara Cuma-Cuma!" ucap Naruto membuat Neji tersenyum.

"Sudah pasti!" kata Neji membenarkan "Aku akan membantumu jika kau menjauh dari adikku!" ucap Neji.

Naruto menatap Neji tidak suka, tapi kemudian Shikamaru angkat bicara dan Naruto bersedia berjanji dan Neji bersedia membantu sementara Choji di buat sibuk dengan keripik kentang bawaan Shikamaru agar tidak terlalu jelas mendengarkan dan kalau ada yang mencaritahu lewat Choji mereka hanya tahu sedikit sekali.

Naruto, Neji, Choji, dan Shikamaru duduk mengelilingi meja di kamar Choji yang separuhnya penuh keripik sementara sebagian tempat Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru berhadapan tidak dipenuhi keripik.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau beritahukan?" tuntut Naruto "Tapi sebelum itu, beritahu kenapa Neji bisa tahu!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah Neji yang terlihat tidak peduli "Begini, dia diberitahu Hinata tentang Sasuke yang membicarakan tentangmu! Dan itu membuktikan kecurigaan Neji selama ini!" jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi "Kecurigaan Neji pada Sasuke?" ulang Naruto tidak mengerti.

Shikamaru mengangguk "Dan kupikir apa yang aku ketahui sekarang sangat cocok dengan kecurigaan Neji!"

"Jangan berputar-putar!" sahut Naruto tidak sabar.

"Sasuke tidak tertarik pada wanita!" sahut Neji "Tidak tertarik sama sekalipun, dan dia lebih tertarik dengan jenisnya sendiri!"

Naruto terdiam untuk mencerna kata-kata Neji membuat Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Begini, jadi Sasuke menyukaimu! Atau lebih tepatnya mencintaimu!" terang Shikamaru.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto histeris membuat Neji dan Shikamaru langsung membekap mulut Naruto yang sudah setelah pucat.

"Aku sudah tahu jadinya akan begini!" gumam Neji kemudian melepaskan Naruto yang megap-megap.

"Kami akan membantumu sebisa kami!" janji Shikamaru "Berusahalah menghindari Sasuke sebisamu, dia bisa berbuat nekat dia itu pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Kami tidak sedang bercanda, Naruto!"

"Tapi apa yang membuat kalian yakin?"

Neji menoleh kearah Shikamaru "Kau yang melakukan riset!"

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Shikamaru terdengar malas "Keluarga Uchiha memang seperti itu, aku melihat kakak Sasuke, Itachi berciuman dengan seorang pria didepan rumah mereka!"

"itu belum membuktikan apapun!"

"Aku mengikuti Itachi selama dua hari dan tidak sekalipun ia bertemu dengan perempuan, bahkan menggoda perempuan pun tidak!" imbuh Shikamaru.

"Dan Sasuke, tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan dan selalu menghina perempuan seenaknya! Dia pernah mendekatiku!" sahut Neji "Beruntungnya saat itu aku ditolong oleh Pak Hatake yang tahu masalah tersebut dan membuat Sasuke menyerah!"

Naruto tertegun "Aku bisa gila!" gumamnya "Sepertinya aku sudah membuat Sasuke semakin tertarik padaku!"

Neji dan Shikamaru saling pandang tidak mengerti. Naruto menceritakan kejadian saat dia dihukum bersama Kiba. Neji langsung melayangkan pandangan menusuk yang penuh iba dan Shikamaru memandang Naruto mengasihani tapi mereka berusaha membantu Naruto apapun caranya.

"Aku mau kalian membantuku, tapi jangan sampai Sakura disakiti oleh orang itu!" kata Naruto memperingatkan.

"Cih apa bagusnya gadis pemandu sorak seperti dia?" cela Neji.

Naruto melayangkan pandangan membunuh yang tidak dipandang Neji sedikitpun yang lebih tertarik untuk minum teh dengan tenang sementara Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan Naruto walaupun dia sebenarnya sependapat dengan Neji.

~0~

Naruto pulang dengan perasaan campur aduk, dia memang bisa tenang menghadapi Sasuke karena ada Neji dan Shikamaru yang bersedia membantunya apapun alasan mereka. Tapi ia juga takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura.

" Sakura apa bagaimana kalo terjadi sesuatu padamu?" seru Naruto dalam hati dengan mata terpejam.

"!" terdengar teriakan keras yang membuat Naruto membuka mata dan buru-buru mengerem dan hampir saja menabrak orang.

Naruto menatap orang didepannya "Hinata?" panggil Naruto.

Hinata yang menutup mata, perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto diatas motornya dengan tampang terkejut "Na...naruto!" gumam Hinata lega.

"Sedang apa ditengah jalan?" tanya Naruto polos

"Aku mau menyeberang!"

"Kenapa tidak hati-hati?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa mengebut?"

"Ck!"

"Aha, kau melamun?" tebak Hinata tepat sekali "Kau tahu tidak melamun itu saat mengendarai itu bisa membuat celaka! Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal tersebut! Kau bisa membahayakan jiwamu dan jiwa orang lain, seharusnya kau tahu itu, apa kau tidak pernah mepelajari peraturan mengemudi saat mencari SIM,...orang sepertimu harusnya di tin,..." kata-kata Hinata terpotong karena Naruto yang sudah didepannya membekap mulut Hinata.

"Sttt, jangan berisik!" bisik Naruto membuat Hinata langsung pingsan saking malunya "hey Hinata? Hinata bangun, Hinata!" panggil Naruto bingung karena Hinata langsung ambruk.

Naruto yang setengah panik karena Hinata yang tiba-tiba pingsan berusaha mencari pertolongan beruntung Temari lewat tempat itu sedang membawa mobil ayahnya dan membantu Naruto mengantar Hinata sampai apartemen. Setibanya disana hanya Neji yang memberinya pertanyaan beruntun karena mengantar Hinata dalam keadaan pingsan, tapi keluarga Hyuga semuanya berterima kasih.

"Jangan mengomeliku, tiba-tiba saja Hinata pingsan mana aku tahu kenapa dia bisa pingsan!" umpat Naruto tidak suka.

Neji menyipitkan mata "Kali ini aku maafkan, lain kali tidak!" seru Neji kemudian membanting pintu didepan wajah Naruto.

"AAAAAaaaargh!" seru Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya kemudian kembali keapartemennya sendiri.

~0~

Pagi yang suram, hujan turun dengan rintiknya membuat Naruto terpaksa berlari-lari menuju sekolah bergitu keluar dari bus. Sampai di sekolah beruntung ia tidak basah kuyup. Saat berada diloker sepatu ia melihat Shikamaru datang bersama dengan Temari dalam satu payung.

"Enaknya punya kekasih." batin Naruto kemudian memakai sepatunya.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa Shikamaru setelah bersay goodbye dengan Temari dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Pagi." balas Naruto malas.

Shikamaru menaikkan satu alisnya keheranan "lihat ada Sakura menghampirimu!" ucapnya asal.

"mana? Mana?" Naruto celingukkan tapi tidak melihat Sakura dimana pun kemudian membalikkan badan kearah Shikamaru yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa "kau mengerjaiku,..ha..?"

"Aku tidak mengerjaimu, tadi memang seperti mau kemari ternyata dia berbelok!" Shikamaru berjalan melewati Naruto.

Dari arah belakang Naruto menubruk Shikamaru kemudian mengapit kepala Shikamaru dan mereka tertawa bersama setelahnya. Dari jauh Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dan tidak suka melihat Shikamaru yang membalas merangkul pundak Naruto, saking cemburunya Sasuke sampai menyobek buku absen milik seorang guru didepannya menjadi dua.

"Aargh! Aku pinjam tugasmu Ino!" kata Kiba merebut buku yang sedang dibawa Ino.

"Jangan ambil sembarangan!" seru Ino berkacak pinggang.

"Aku pinjam!" Kiba segera berlari kebangkunya dan membuat Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Naruto dan Shikamaru masuk kedalam kelas membuat Ino menoleh kearah keduanya. Naruto melihat dimejanya terlihat sebuah buket mawar putih seperti kemarin, Shikamaru menatap Naruto.

"Siapa yang menaruh bunga itu disana?" tanya Naruto tidak mau mendekat kebangkunya sama sekali.

Ino dan Kiba menggeleng "Sudah ada disana sejak pagi!" sahut mereka berdua bersamaan kemudian saling pandang tidak suka.

"Kau tukar bangku denganku saja!" tawar Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangguk dan duduk di bangku Shikamaru yang ada disebelah Kiba, sementara Shikamaru mengambil buket bunga tersebut dan membuangnya ditempat sampah begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan omelan Ino tentang bunga.

~0~

"Kenapa perempuan hobi sekali mengomel sech!" gerutuk Shikamaru yang membantu Naruto dan Kiba membersihkan gym.

"itu karena mereka perempuan!" kata Kiba tidak menyelesaikan masalah.

Naruto terkekeh "Mungkin mereka memang diciptakan seperti itu!" sahut Naruto "Memang kau dimarahi Temari lagi?"

Shikamaru mengangguk perlahan "Dia melihatku membolos, kalian tahu sendiri dia benci orang malas!"

"Kalau begitu,..jadilah orang rajin." komentar Kiba.

"Cih, memangnya kau siapa? Tidak perlu menasehati orang, kau sendiri sama saja!"

"Aku tidak sama denganmu! Aku masih cinta kesehatan sementara kau tidak!"

"JANGAN bawa-bawa kesehatanku!"

"Argh,..kalian berisik sekali!" seru Neji yang tiba-tiba muncul "cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian!"

Naruto menatap Neji "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto sengit mengingat kejadian pengusiran kemarin.

"Aku diperintahkan Nyonya Tsunade untuk mengawasi kalian berdua!" ucap Neji datar "Dan kau Shikamaru sedang apa?"

"Aku membantu teman-temanku!"

Neji membuang muka tidak peduli kemudian duduk di sudut lapangan sambil membaca buku membuat Kiba mengerucutkan bibir tidak suka.

"Enak sekali dia! Aku mau jadi ketua Osis!" celoteh Kiba sambil mengepel lantai.

"kalau kau jadi ketua Osis, sekolah ini akan penuh anjing!" ejek Shikamaru "Dan aku tidak terlalu suka dengan binatang!"

"Jangan menghina, mereka binatang yang baik!"

"Tetap saja suka pipis disembarang tempat!" imbuh Naruto "Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan tugas kita!"

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sudah selesai membersihkan Gym dan berpindah tempat keruang kelas dan koridor sekolah sampai pukul delapan malam mereka baru selesai membersihkan seluruh ruangan. Ada atau pun tidak ada Shikamaru mereka tetap saja lambat membersihkan karena terlalu banyak mengobrol.

"Sedang apa ketua murid kelas khusus di sekolah jam segini?" seru Neji heran saat melihat Sasuke duduk diruang kelas Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Neji dingin "bukan urusanmu, lagi pula kau sendiri sedanga apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Neji melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada "Mulai sekarang aku ditugasi untuk mengawasi Kiba dan Naruto selama mereka dihukum! Mereka dibawah tanggung jawabku!" terangnya.

"Oh begitu, nasibku sedang buruk rupanya!" gumam Sasuke.

Naruto dan Shikamaru menguping didekat pintu masuk dan melihat Sasuke meletakkan bunga mawar putih di meja Naruto yang sekarang sudah didudukki oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia benar-benar mengerikan!" bisik Shikamaru.

"Aku semakin jijik melihat bunga itu!" umpat Naruto ikut berbisik "Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini saja!"

Naruto beranjak pergi dan berpesan pada Neji melalui ponselnya untuk membuang bunga mawar yang ada dimejanya. Shikamaru menunggu Neji sementara Kiba memilih pulang bersama Naruto, beruntung tas mereka tadi diletakkan didekat koridor bukan di kelas.

~0~

Hari Minggu, Naruto berjalan-jalan dengan Kiba dan Akamaru ditaman, mereka juga janjian bertemu dengan Choji dan Shikamaru.

"Aku suka olahraga!" kata Kiba sambil berlari-lari kecil diikuti oleh Akamaru yang terlihat bersemangat "Akamaru senang sekali bisa datang ke apartemen mewahmu!"

Naruto menguap lebar "Aku tidak terlalu suka olahraga, tapi ini tidak buruk!" komentarnya kemudian ikut berlari-lari kecil sampai ketaman.

Ditaman, banyak orang sedang berolahraga dan banyak anak-anak yang bermain lari-larian ditemani orangtua mereka dan peliharaan mereka. Terlihat Shikamaru duduk diatas papan seluncur setengah tidur membuat anak-anak tidak bisa bermain dan Choji sudah bergulat dengan makanannya duduk di ayunan dan di kelilingi banyak anak kecil yang menginginkan makanannya.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura yang sedang bermain bersama anak-anak.

"Sakura!" balas Naruto bersemangat.

Sakura berlari kecil kearah Naruto "Naruto, kau mau bermain bersama kami?" ajak Sakura tersenyum manis membuat Naruto bersemu merah.

"Tentu saja!" kata Naruto girang.

Jadilah Naruto menghabiskan minggu paginya bersama dengan Sakura bermain dengan anak-anak yang ada ditaman, Kiba dan Choji juga ikut bergabung sementara Shikamaru memilih tidur di perosotan.

Mereka tidak sadar dari jauh ada yang mengamati mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke yang menguntit Naruto. Sasuke duduk dibangku taman berpura-pura membaca koran sambil sesekali mengumpat kesal karena Sakura dan Naruto terlihat sangat dekat. Sampai Akhirnya Shikamaru yang setengah tidur melihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" teriak Sakura membuat Naruto langsung membeku dan Sasuke terkejut "Mau bergabung dengan kami?" ajak Sakura.

Sasuke yang tadinya ragu akhirnya beranjak berdiri berbarengan dengan Shikamaru yang berdiri dan berjalan kearah Naruto dkk. Sasuke bergabung dalam permainan lempar tangkap. Dengan sigap Naruto langsung berada disamping Sakura diantara Choji dan Sakura.

~BRUK~

Shikamaru menabrak Sakura tanpa sengaja, Naruto yang ada disebelah Sakura secara refleks langsung menangkap tubuh Sakura, membuat wajah keduanya saling bertatap dan bersemu mereh dan saling menjauh.

"Maaf Sakura aku tidak sengaja!" kata Shikamaru mengerling Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng dan melanjutkan permainan sementara Sasuke sudah terlihat semakin tidak suka dan bergerak menggantikan tempat Choji yang langsung minta istirahat karena sudah lapar lagi.

"Hey, aku akan membeli minuman!" kata Sakura.

"Aku ikut!" kata Naruto tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke manahan Naruto.

"Biar aku saja yang ikut!" ucap Sasuke menawarkan diri.

Sakura membelalakkan mata tidak percaya "Baiklah, biar Sasuke saja yang ikut!" kata Sakura bersemangat.

Naruto mengumpat tidak suka sementara Shikamaru terus menatap kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura. Anak-anak disekeliling mereka sudah mulai membubarkan diri karena dipanggil orangtua mereka.

"Naruto, kau tidak curiga pada Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru berbisik.

"Aku tidak suka dia bersama dengan Sakura!" umpat Naruto "Pasti ada maksud,!"

Shikamaru mengangguk "Kita tunggu Saja!"

~0~

Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya saat menunggu Sakura diluar super market untuk membeli minuman. Sepuluh menit kemudian Sakura sudah keluar dengan beberapa botol minuman dan cemilan. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang bersemangat sambil berjalan didepannya. Sampai terbesit sebuah rencana diotaknya.

"Hey Sakura!" panggil Sasuke.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh kearah Sasuke "Ya?" katanya sok manis.

"Cuih!" batin Sasuke "Jika bukan karena Naruto aku tidak akan melakukan ini!" ia terdiam menatap Sakura.

"Ya ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura kebingungan karena Sasuke diam menatapnya.

Sasuke mengedipkan mata kemudian tersenyum "Kau mau jadi kekasihku?" tanyanya membuat Sakura membeku ditempatnya.

Butuh waktu tujuh menit untuk menunggu Sakura sadar dari kebekuannya.

"Ka...kau t,..tadi bilang apa?" tanya Sakura telmi.

Sasuke menghela nafas "Apa aku harus berulang kali bertanya padamu apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku ? " ucapnya malas.

Sakura melebarkan bola matanya "Tentu saja aku mau menjadi kekasihmu!" serunya girang dan langsung memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum jahat dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

"!" Teriak Ino membuat Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut karena cewek itu tiba-tiba ada disana kemudian menangis dan berlari pergi entah kemana membuat pasangan baru itu keheranan.

~0~

Author Note :

Semoga ceritaku tidak payah,...aku ini benar-benar gag punya ide yang menarik,..some one jangan pada protes yaw!...Ahahahaha,...muup ceritanya rada aneh,..pagi pecinta SasuNaru dan NaruSaku...muup,..kalo ceritanya malah jadi begini,...ini karena aku ingin mmebuat sebuah cinta segitiga yang sebenarnyanya...jadi bentuknya benar-benar Segitiga,...


	6. Chapter 6

" NARUTO SECOND! "

Author : Ladea Vesia

Title : Second

Chapter : 6 (Six)

Genre : Angst, Nyebelin,..muter-muter,..gag ada Romantisnya kok!..

Ratting : 15+

Discalimer : Baru pertama buat pake fandom ini!

Pairing : Naruto vs "…"

Song : Suju –Its You..(gag nyambung banget)

* * *

><p>Cerita Sebelumnya:<p>

Naruto akhirnya tahu kalau Sasuke mencintainya, Neji dan Shikamaru bersedia membantu Naruto lepas dari Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke punya rencana lain dan menyatakan cinta pada Sakura,...apa sebenarnya yang membuat Sasuke melakukan hal itu...Apa rencana Sasuke...?

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

Ino berlari sambil menangis meninggalkan tempat Sakura dan Sasuke berada membuat dua sejoli baru itu keheranan karena kemunculan Ino. Ino berlari menuju taman, membuat orang-orang ditaman keheranan melihat Ino yang menangis. Tanpa banyak pikir panjang, Ino menubruk Kiba dan menangis sejadi-jadinya kedalam pelukan Kiba.

"Ada apa Ino? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kiba kebingungan.

"Hiks,...Sakura?...hiks!" Ino terisak.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa terjadi hal buruk dengan Sakura?" teriak Naruto panik.

Ino menggeleng "Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang sudah berpacaran!" Ino semakin terisak keras.

Naruto dan Shikamaru terdiam dengan mata melebar menatap Ino tidak percaya. Sementara Kiba berusaha menenangkan Ino yang malah semakin menjadi-jadi saja tangisananya setiap Kiba mengatakan hal buruk tentang Sasuke.

"Mereka datang!" ucap Choji.

Naruto dan Shikamaru menoleh, mereka masih syok mendengar kabar tersebut ditambah lagi mereka melihat sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura bergandengan tangan mesra dengan Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia. Begitu mereka sampai didepan kedua teman-teman dan mengabarkan berita tentang mereka yang sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, Ino berlari pergi dan di kejar oleh Kiba dan Akamaru. Naruto dan Shikamaru tidak bisa berkomentar apapun, hanya Choji yang mengucapkan selamat kepada keduanya.

"SIAL!" umpat Naruto menundukkan kepala.

Shikamaru menepuk pundak Naruto "Sakura kami ada urusan, jadi kami pergi dulu!" ucap Shikamaru kemudian menyeret Naruto yang sudah siap untuk memukul Sasuke.

~BRUK~

Naruto mendorong tubuh Shikamaru menjauh "Kenapa kau menghalangiku?" tuntut Naruto kemudian memukul tembok disampingnya hingga retak.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bertindak gegabah!" ucap Shikamaru seraya berdiri membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Cih, Sialan si Sasuke! Berani sekali dia mempermainkan Sakura!" umpat Naruto kembali memukul tembok tersebut.

Shikamaru mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang sementara Naruto masih terus memukuli tempok dengan sumpah serapah sampai akhirnya ia lelah dan duduk terdiam bersandar pada tembok yang sudah berlubang di belakangnya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Shikamaru.

Naruto hanya diam dan berdiri kemudian berjalan gontai meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke apartemennya. Sampai di lobi apartemen, terlihat Hinata dan Neji sudah menunggu mereka dan Shikamaru menarik Naruto ketempat dua orang yang sedang menunggu mereka.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanya Neji dingin.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu "Ino yang tahu!" jawabnya "Yang kami tahu, sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih!"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" tanya Hinata menatap Naruto yang tidak bertenaga duduk terkulai lemas di lantai bersandar pada dinding.

"Tenang saja, dia hanya sedang syok tidak bisa menerima kenyataan Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih!" terang Shikamaru.

Neji menatap Naruto jijik "Apa mungkin ini rencana Sasuke?" tanya Neji menoleh kearah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menggeleng "Aku tidak tahu pasti, kalau iya untuk apa dia memilih Sakura untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Dia kan bukan cowok normal!" komentar Shikamaru.

"Hmm!" Neji berpikir sejenak.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan berusaha menyadarkan temannya itu bersama Shikamaru yang berusaha mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak bertenaga itu kemudian membawa Naruto ke apartemen keluarga Hyuga yang sangat besar dan super mewah itu.

"Menurutku ini merupakan rencana Sasuke untuk membuat Naruto tertekan!" ucap Neji menganalisa.

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi "Tapi untuk apa?" tanya ikut berpikir.

"mungkin agar Naruto patah hati pada Sakura!" sahut Hinata.

"Untuk apa membuat Naruto patah hati?" Neji mengerutkan dahi.

Hinata terdiam sejenak "Bagaimana kalau Sasuke berpikir jika ia menjadi kekasih Sakura, maka Naruto tidak akan terima dan terus memaksa Sakura untuk putus dengan Sasuke dan Sakura menolaknya kemudian menyakiti hati Naruto, sampai pada akhirnya Naruto merasa tersakiti oleh perempuan!" terang Hinata panjang lebar.

"Masuk akal!" ucap Shikamaru "mungkin dia berpikir bisa mengubah Naruto menjadi seperti dirinya, setelah Naruto patah hati, maka ia akan mendekati Naruto dan memberi pertahian pada Naruto!"

"Cara yang licik, tapi pasti akan berhasil jika targetnya Naruto!" komentar Neji.

Shikamaru dan Hinata mengangguk setuju dan melirik kearah Naruto yang sudah setengah berada di alam lain.

~0~

"Sakura?" desah Naruto yang tidak bersemangat duduk di dekat pohon kamboja.

Shikamaru menepuk pundak Naruto "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan!" saran Shikamaru yang langsung mendapat tatapan maut dari Naruto.

"Kau itu teman atau bukan?" teriak Naruto membuat Shikamaru menutup telinganya "Sudah jelas aku menyukai Sakura dan sekarang aku harus kalah oleh orang menyebalkan dan aneh itu!"

-PLETAK-

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu pada kekasihku!" teriak Temari sudah siap untuk memukul Naruto lagi tapi buru-buru di halangi oleh Shikamaru "Jangan halangi aku Shikamaru, dia itu Cuma anak bodoh yang gampang putus asa!"

"Apa katamu?" seru Naruto tidak terima "Aku tidak mudah putus asa dan menyerah! Kau itu Cuma cewek yang bisanya marah-marah, kau tidak kasihan pada Shikamaru selalu kau marahi?"

"Aku marah juga demi kebaikkan Shikamaru!" elak Temari "Tapi aku tidak pernah menyerah sepertimu, hanya karena orang yang aku cintai di rebut oleh orang lain?"

Naruto menatap Temari tajam "Kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau bahkan tidak pernah bersusah payah memperbutkan Shikamaru dengan orang lain!"

"Sudah Temari, jangan ganggu Naruto dulu!" Shikamaru menarik Temari pergi menjauh meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Cih, dasar cewek, bisanya Cuma mengganggu saja!" umpat Naruto memukul pohon Kamboja "Aaaaddddddddddouwwww!" seru Naruto kesakitan memegangi tangannya "Sial, sial, sial!" rintihnya.

Dari kejauhan, Hinata memperhatikan Naruto dengan perasaan sedih. Seandainya saja Naruto mau membuka perasaan sedikit saja pasti dengan senang hati Hinata akan mendekat kepada Naruto.

"Hinata?" Panggil Sakura membuat Hinata menoleh "Sedang apa kau disini, bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak tadi!"

"Ah, aku tidak mendengarnya!" kata Hinata bermaksud pergi, tapi kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura dalam diam.

Sakura menelengkan kepala menatap Hinata yang diam memandanginya "Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar jahat!" ucap Hinata tanpa disadarinya "Kau sudah buta, tidak bisa melihat kebenaran! Kau akan menyesal!"

"Kau ini bicara apa Hinata?" Sakura semakin terlihat bingung.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Maaf, aku sudah bicara seenaknya, tidak usah di perdulikan!" kata Hinata berlari pergi membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahi keheranan.

Hinata berlari menuju kelasnya tanpa memandang sekelilingnya.

-BRUAK-

Hinata menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh dan dari arah belakang tiba-tiba ada yang membantunya berdiri dan saat ia menoleh ternyata yang membantunya berdiri adalah Naruto dan saat ia menatap kedepan dilihatnya Sasuke baru saja berdiri dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak punya mata?" sungut Sasuke marah "Dasar cewek ingusan!"

"Aku minta maaf!" kata Hinata buru membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menahan tubuh Hinata agar tidak membungkuk.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf pada orang yang tidak mau menghargai orang lain!" ucap Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata menatap Naruto tidak percaya "Tapi, tapi aku sudah menabraknya!"

"Dia sudah menabrakku, kenapa kau melarang Hinata meminta maaf kepadaku? Sudah seharusnya ia meminta maaf!" seru Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Hinata.

"Tapi kau menghinanya, apa pantas Hinata meminta maaf kepada orang yang sudah menghinanya?" tanya Naruto marah.

Sasuke terdiam menatap Naruto, Hinata menelan ludah bingung harus berkata apa sementara Naruto sendiri menatap Sasuke penuh kebencian dalam diam.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas!" kata Hinata memecahkan keheningan.

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kekelasmu lebih dulu!"

"tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri?" tolak Hinata kaku.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala "Aku tidak ingin Dia!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke "berbuat sesuatu padamu!"

Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke yang tidak menatapnya sama sekali dan terus memandang kearah Naruto. Akhirnya Hinata bergerak melewati Sasuke diikuti oleh Naruto yang mengantarnya sampai ke depan kelasnya dan Naruto baru pergi setelah Hinata duduk di bangkunya.

~0~

Naruto menatap sepatunya kemudian menghela nafas dan menatap keluar jendela. Saat ini ia berada di luar ruang kesehatan, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menemui Sakura yang sedang berada didalam sana tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik. Sudah satu bulan sejak Sakura dan Sasuke berpacaran dan selama itu pula Naruto belum mengajak Sakura bicara.

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Orochimaru menatap muridnya yang beramput pirang itu dengan tatapan membunuh seperti biasanya.

Naruto menatap Orochimaru tidak bersemangat "Saya hanya ingin berdiri disini saja, pak!" ucap Naruto kemudian menghela nafas.

Orochimaru menaikkan satu alisnya heran melihat Naruto yang tidak kabur saat melihatnya seperti biasa "Apa kau sedang dalam masalah?"

Naruto menggeleng "Tidak, pak!"

"Baiklah, jangan membolos mata pelajaranku kali ini!" pinta Orochimaru sebelum pergi dan diberi anggukkan oleh Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura muncul.

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura riang.

Naruto menatap Sakura sendu "Tidak ada!" kata Naruto "Memastikan kau baik-baik saja!"

Sakura menelengkan kepala tidak mengerti "Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir karena Sasuke akan menjagaku dengan baik!"

Mendengar nama Sasuke membuat Naruto menjadi kesal dan mendengus marah.

"Cih, orang itu tidak akan menjagamu!" ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Naruto? Kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan aku sekarang kekasih Sasuke?" seru Sakura yang sedikit tersingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau justru memilih dia menjadi kekasihmu?" Naruto menatap Sakura sedih "Bukankah dulu dia pernah menyakiti hatimu dan membuatmu sedih?"

Sakura menatap Naruto lebar dan mengingat kejadian dimana Sasuke menghinannya "Tapi Sasuke sudah berubah!" kata Sakura ragu.

"Apa dia pernah meminta maaf padamu? Pernahkah dia bersikap lembut dan tidak menatapmu dengan pandangan jijiknya? Pernahkah dia meluangkan waktunya untukmu dan mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Naruto membuat Sakura terdiam.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, Sasuke memang belum meminta maaf padanya, Sasuke masih sama dinginnya dengan dulu, mereka juga jarang bersama dan Sasuke selalu beralasan setiap Sakura memintanya untuk mengantar pulang "Tidak pernah!" kata Sakura lirih.

Naruto menghela nafas sedih.

"Tapi Sasuke pasti berubah, aku percaya aku bisa merubah Sasuke!" kata Sakura.

"Kau tidak akan bisa merubah Sasuke!" kata Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto tajam "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku tahu kau tidak suka kepada Sasuke tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menghakiminya!"

"Aku tidak menghakiminya!" elak Naruto.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada "Kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku lebih memilih Sasuke, iya kan Naruto?"

Naruto menelan ludah "Ya, aku memang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut!" ucap Naruto dingin "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa mencintai orang seperti Sasuke, dia tidak sebaik kelihatannya!"

~PLAK~

Sakura menampar Naruto "Jangan pernah menghina orang sebelum kau mengenalnya!" kata Sakura "Kau tahu Naruto, Sasuke lebih baik darimu!" ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto terpaku, pandangannya kosong dan tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Rahangnya terkunci rapat, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura tidak bisa membuka matanya, apa yang membuat Sakura bisa menerima Sasuke, padahal selama ini dia yang menghibur Sakura, dia yang berusaha membuat Sakura tersenyum dan ia juga tidak pernah menyakiti hati Sakura sedikit pun. Tapi kenapa justru Sasukelah yang dipilih oleh Sakura, kenapa harus Sasuke.

~0~

"APA HUBUNGANMU DENGAN NARUTO?" teriak Sasuke.

Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke yang mencekiknya "Sa-su-ke, lepas—lepaskan aku!" pinta Hinata.

"KENAPA NARUTO MEMBELAMU? APA HUBUNGANMU DENGAN NARUTO?" tanga Sasuke kesal.

"Le-pas!" kata Hinata.

Sasuke melepaskan cekikannya dari Hinata dan membuat gadis itu terjatuh dan terbatuk di lantai ruang ketua murid kelas khusus.

"ohok,,..ohok,..!" Hinata terbatuk "Kami hanya teman! Aku sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Naruto!"

"Bohong!" sahut Sasuke "Naruto tidak mungkin membelamu hanya karena kau temannya!"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala "Kau sama sekali tidak mengenal Naruto!" kata Hinata memberanikan diri.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang akhirnya berdiri "Apa maksudmu?"

"Naruto adalah orang yang sangat baik dan akan menolong siapapun, tidak sepertimu! Kau benar-benar menjijikkan!" seru Hinata.

~PLAK~BRUAK~

Sasuke menampat Hinata hingga tubuh gadis itu menghantam tembok dan terjerebab dilantai.

"Berani sekali kau mengataiku seperti itu?" teriak Sasuke "Kau akan menyesal sudah mengataiku seperti itu!"

"Aku,..aku tidak akan pernah menyesal!" teriak Hinata memengangi lengannya terduduk di lantai.

~BUAK~

Sasuke menari kerah baju Hinata dan memukul wajah Hinata "Kita lihat saja nanti!" seru Sasuke kemudian tertawa keras melempar Hinata ke lantai.

Hinata menunduk menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya, Sasuke keluar dari ruangan meninggalkannya yang meringkuk didalam ruangan sendirian.

~0~

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Gomen telat,...

Wah disini ada kekerasan,..sebenarnya aku bukan penggemar kekerasan dan maafkan aku Hinata telah menyakitimu,...*Bungkuk minta maaf*,...Bagi penggemar Sasuke, maaf aku membuat Sasuke begitu jahat,...tapi ini hanya awalnya kok aku janji...Maaf,...!...*sembunyi dibawah meja*


End file.
